


Under the Fangs

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Descriptive wounds, HIATUS!!, Multi, On Hold, Vampire AU, YA, allura comes in later, and a vampire, and blood, coran is police chief, galra are mean vampires, ill add more tags as it goes, ill hopefully come back to it later, keith & hunk & pidge are human, lance is a vampire, leads rebels against the galra vampire gang, she too is a vampire, shiro is part vampire, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Lance and his friends are takin a year off to relax and figure out what they want to do in life. Pidge decides to go into the forest behind Hunk's house to search for werewolves but then it happens. When Lance went back to get his phone, he disappeared and the whole town helped when they could. the Police stopped searching after a month but Coran and some others still search with the help of Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Keith. Along with others in the shadows.DISCONTINUED!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's ANOTHER AU I thought up of. A vampire au based vaguely on the vampires in Skyrim. Ok, here we go! AND BIG THANKS TO A DISCORD SERVER I'M ON!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZIN!!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

**XXX Eight Months Earlier XXX**

Lance patted his pockets in confusion once they arrived at Hunk’s place. The afternoon sun shone down as Pidge went into the house to set up in the basement and look through the data they got from their hike in the forest. “Hunk, I think I dropped my phone in the forest when we went searching for proof of werewolves existence,” he called and Hunk looked back the way they came, a bad feeling in his gut.

“Lance, I don't have a good feeling about this,” Hunk said and Lance looked at Hunk. “It feels like something's watching and waiting,” he finished and Lance smiled at his best friend.

“Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. And you know my mom would freak if I don't call her,” Lance replied and Hunk nodded.

“Alright, if you don't come back by tonight I'm goin to the police,” Hunk said and Lance nodded.

“Alright buddy. I wouldn't expect anything else,” he then waved back as he ran into the forest back the way they came from. As he continued through the forest he felt unease crawl up his spine.  _ Maybe I should turn around and just get a new phone _ , he thought as the unease grew, causing him to look around every tree and into every shadow. He soon made it to the clearing and saw his phone glinting in the afternoon suns rays. He bent down and picked up his phone and saw that it was now three in the afternoon. He looked around before he started walking back the way he came.

Footsteps crunched that he knew wasn't his own. He stopped moving and looked behind him. A hulking figure stood there, eyes glowing and Lance screamed before turning and running. The figure started after him and soon others joined. He felt claws scratching his skin and grunted as he pumped his legs harder, phone slipping from his grip as he tried to call someone for help. A weight was pressed to his back and he fell into his stomach, the person chasing him snarled down at him.

The figure cut into his back and Lance screamed in pain, blood going down his arm as he was picked up before landing onto his phone. His vision blurred as he continued to lose blood. His jacket that he bought hung in shreds from his shoulders and the figure carrying over his shoulder went to the trees. The jacket caught on an outstretched branch and was ripped off his figure as the mystery thing continued walking. Soon his vision went black and he had one last thought,  _ Hopefully I'll be found soon. _

**XXX**

Hunk looked around uneasily as the sun hovered over the horizon. The unease in his gut increased tenfold when Lance didn't return by five. Pidge looked over at him as she went to her bike to ride back to her place. “Maybe he'll be back by the time the sun rises,” she said and Hunk glanced at her doubtfully.

“Why don't you stay here. I'd feel better if you didn't go out now,” Hunk replied and Pidge nodded agreement since it was a simple request and would make him feel better.

“Alright. But your making your famous enchiladas,” she said and Hunk nodded. They went back into the house and he locked the door after placing the spare key into a place that only Lance would look.

That morning Hunk and Pidge walked down the stairs with hope that Lance should be on the couch but he wasn't. They looked all around the house but didn't find a trace and the two set off into the woods to see if they could find him. They didn't go far into the forest with what happened and when they didn't find him they shared a look. “Stay at the house and see if maybe he returns. I'm going to the police station!” Hunk yelled as he ran into town and toward the station that seemed impossible far even though it was only a few miles from his house. He ran through the streets and soon, much to his thanks, he arrived at the police station.

Hunk opened the door with more force than necessary and all the people and officers there looked to him. At a desk was the police chief Coran and he was talking to a man with white bangs and a scar across his nose. Around his shoulders was a blanket. “Chief Coran!” Hunk shouted as we ran over to him with worry written on his face.

“What is it, Hunk?” Coran asked grabbing onto his arms.

“It's Lance! He went into the forest yesterday at noon for his phone and his not back! Something from in there possible has him!” he shouted and Coran shared a look with the mystery man next to him and then to the officers. Everyone knew of the mystery beings in the forest. Coran especially it seemed to Hunk as the man glared in the direction of the forest.

“Thace, start scanning for Lance’s phone! Kolivan, Antok, get your squads. Once Thace traces the signal, we go,” Coran barked and everyone moved to do as ordered. Hunk looked between Coran and the man, a question on his lips. “Hunk, this is Shiro, he went missing a year ago and was found a few days ago. Shiro, this is Hunk. I've known him since he and Lance were toddlers,” he introduced and they shook hands. “If you want to, you can come along,” he continued looking at Hunk and he nodded agreement. “Alright, but stay close.”

“Don't have to tell me twice,” Hunk said and Coran turned back to Shiro.

“Stay here. Once we get back we'll call your brother,” Coran said and Shiro nodded going over to one of the seats while the few citizens there looked at Hunk and Coran with worry.

“Got it!” Thace called out a couple minutes later and the two looked over at him. “The signals halfway between the edge and the forests center,” he said and Coran nodded.

“Move out!” Coran called out and him, Hunk, and the other officers left the building with Coran and Hunk leading. Hunk had them go to his house then followed the path he and the others went on. Soon Coran was leading with the signal shown on his phone. They soon entered a clearing of sorts and in the middle was Lance's phone, surrounded by upturned dirt and leaves with blood drops on it. All around the small clearing were gouges in the soil. Trees were scratched up and there was blood on the ground. Hunk’s breath left him in a gasp as he saw in the distance on a bush. Coran and the officers around looked confused as Hunk went forward. He didn't look back but he knew Coran was following him as he went to the bush.

The bush that held his best friends torn and bloody jacket up.

He fell to his knees and Coran placed a hand on his shoulders. “Search this area! We aren't done until every inch is searched!”he called and all the officers dispersed but two who would search the clearing more while two others went to get cameras to photograph everything. “Why don't we go back to the station,” he suggested and Hunk nodded mutely. Coran pulled Hunk up and they made their way back to the station where Shiro was waiting. When they entered, Shiro stood up and looked between the two and frowned.

Coran went over to him and shook his head. “Do you mind helping him?” Coran asked and Shiro shook his head as he led Hunk to a seat. Coran nodded thanks and went over to the desk where two officers sat and talked quietly with them. Shiro placed a hand on Hunk’s back and started rubbing it in a circle and felt Hunk’s breathing hitch before tears started falling.

**XXX Eight Months Later XXX**

Keith sprinted ahead of his brother who laughed at his attempt. Shiro blew a breath out, making his white fringe blow up over his head before sprinting forward and past Keith. Keith laughed and then both slowed down so that they could run side by side through the forest. Keith jumped over a log and turned, planning on making his way back to the forest edge where Hunk and Pidge would be waiting for them. Keith looked back to Shiro who looked surprised, nose twitching as his enhanced sense of smell kicked in.

Suddenly, Keith felt his foot get stuck, he had a second when time slowed as he started forward. He twisted around so he'd land on his side and he turned to see what happened. He landed on the ground with an ‘oof’ and saw there was something bloody. His blood ran cold as he made out a body that was mangled with blood coming out of the person- as he got closer he could tell it was a man- torso. His neck was relatively unharmed and his legs, arms, and face where the only things untouched except for a few scratches from twigs, rocks and whatnot from the forest floor that got turned up.

“Shiro?” Keith called after swallowing and Shiro kneeled beside the person and touched his neck feeling for a pulse. Keith stared at the man who looked familiar. Like he's seen the teen in a picture before. His tan cocoa skin was pale from blood loss but looked smooth. His brown hair was damp and stuck to his forehead and neck. He looked lean and gangly with long limbs and torso. His breathing was shallow and uneven. He was wearing a tattered, dirty clothing that didn’t cover him all the way, the shirt stopped halfway down his torso with a low collar showing his neck. Where there were cuts across his stomach, his bones made an appearance showing him to be malnourished.

Admittedly, he would be quite attractive if he wasn't malnourished and wasn't currently bleeding out. Shiro cleared his throat and Keith looked up at him. “He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him back to Hunk’s so we can patch him up. I…..I smell something on him. Something tainted and familiar,” he said and Keith nodded, knowing Shiro would explain once they get the teen healed up. He also knew that it would be hard since the year he was gone he was taken by a deranged vampire group that gave him some blood that made him faster and gave him enhanced senses but not into a vampire. From what it sounds like, it might be the same for the mystery boy on the ground.

Shiro went down and hooked his arms under the boy's shoulders and legs, picking him up gently. “Hold on, I'm going to use vampire speed to gets there fast,” Shiro warned and Keith went to Shiro's back and wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders and braced his legs against the small of his back, used to Shiro using his vampire speed. Shiro was off then, the forest became a blur as they went through it toward Hunk’s parents house at the forest's edge that they always met at as Pidge kept looking wistfully toward the trees where their friend Lance went missing eight months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE’S THE NEXT CHAP!! WHOA! Ok, thanks for bein patient with me amazin readers!! Remember, feel free to ask me anything that’s not clear for you through tumblr, twitter or the comments if you don’t have either!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: Paladin Willa

A frantic knock resounded throughout the house and both Hunk and Pidge looked up. “Do you think that’s Keith and Shiro?” Hunk asked as he stood up. Pidge shrugged her shoulders.

“Could be, but they’d be early since they said they’d be back at around nine like usual, not eight thirty,” she said and Hunk nodded agreement as the two went to the back door.

“L-lance?” Hunk asked brokenly, for standing there was Keith and Shiro, with a bloody and broken Lance unconscious in Shiro’s arms.

“This is your friend Lance? The one that disappeared eight months ago?” Keith asked and Hunk nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Get him inside. We need to patch him up and get him blood. He’s already lost a good amount it, it seems,” Pidge said and Hunk nodded opening the door wide for Shiro. Shiro walked inside and Hunk led them down to the basement where no one would see and they don’t have to worry about anything happening. Shiro placed Lance down onto the table there while Hunk moved around upstairs grabbing things before coming down and grabbing what’s left. He then placed it on the table and nodded to Shiro while Pidge and Keith stepped back.

“Do you know first aid?” Hunk asked and Shiro nodded. “Good, then help,” they then worked in tandem in cleaning Lance off then bandaging and stitching him up.

“Um, do we even have any blood? We can’t exactly go to the hospital and ask for some. They’ll ask questions,” Pidge pointed out and Shiro sighed.

“Not only that,” Shiro started, staring sadly at Lance. “They-they….-” he cut himself off, not able to finish his sentence.   
“What did they do?” Hunk asked tieing off the last bandage.   
“I….I--they did it,” he stumbled then just said it.   
“Did what?” Pidge asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer but asked regardless.   
“Changed him,” he replied and they looked in horror to Lance’s unconscious form.

“Then what are we going to do?” Pidge asked and Shiro then moved around getting supplies.

“I’ll give him some of my blood. They gave him almost all new vampire blood since it’s not easy to contract the disease so many have that caused this to happen. He only has a pint of his original blood and most of the new blood came out,” Shiro explained grabbing an IV and tubes. “For new vampires, they either need to feed or get blood transferred to them, depending on how the transformation went. I’ve seen and heard transformations happening. Lance hasn’t finished his yet and needs more vampiric blood, and I’m the only source close enough. If we wait for anyone else, he might not have a chance,” he finished and wiped the inside of Lance’s elbow. He quickly put it in place and then the blood transfusion started.

“Do you know other vampires?” Pidge asked and Shiro nodded.

“Coran, Ulaz, Thace, and a few others in the police station are vampires. Coran’s charge is a vampire too,” Shiro explained and they nodded. “Once this is finished, I’ll call Coran,” he promised and they nodded understanding.

Soon, the transfusion finished and Shiro was took the needle out. He quickly bandaged the prick and stepped back from Lance. Hunk followed suit and watched Lance’s form. “What now?” Hunk asked and Shiro looked at them grimly.

“You’re not gonna like it. When I tell, we may need to hold Pidge and Keith back,” Shiro said and Hunk looked at him confused.

“Why-” Hunk got cut off as Lance’s back arched painfully off the table and started moaning and groaning in pain. Both Pidge and Keith started forward in shock but arms grabbed them. “What’s happening?” he asked as he held Pidge back. Shiro looked over Keith’s head over to Hunk with a stern look.

“The process is very painful. This is normal. If someone goes near them that’s not a vampire, they risk being killed. I’ve witnessed this before and had a similar experience when they gave me some blood to keep me alive,” Shiro explained as Lance twisted on the table in pain. They all winced when a particularly painful arch and Lance yelled out.

Both Keith and Pidge struggles redoubled at that but Hunk and Shiro held firm as Lance continued to writhe on the table. After a bit, Lance finally stopped moving and was breathing shallowly, eyes screwed shut. “I’ll call Coran now,” Shiro said pulled his arms back and grabbing his cell while the others nodded, looking at Lance’s prone body with apprehension.

They heard Shiro talking into his phone quickly. Pidge and Hunk continued to stare at Lance while Keith went over to the couch and sat down heavily on  it. “I…….I can’t believe….that this happened to him,” Hunk said finally going over to Lance and gripped his hand. Pidge looked between Lance and Hunk with a sad look.

“He doesn’t deserve this. He didn’t do ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!” Pidge shouted after a moment, tears pooled in her eyes. “ _ He had a bright future ahead of him! He deserved to have had a happy life, not this! He should have died in that forest months ago since that would have been a mercy! BUT LIFE’S CRUEL AND DECIDED HE SHOULD BE IN PAIN! _ ” she shouted, the tears finally falling and Hunk pulled her into a hug right as Shiro came down, looking at her torn. Pidge sobbed onto Hunk’s shirt as Keith stood up and walked over to Lance and stared.

“Coran will be here shortly with Ulaz to help Lance with this development,” Shiro said quietly and Hunk nodded. A ring echoed through the house and they all looked up, save Pidge who continued crying. “That would be them,” Shiro walked up the stairs to the door. Soon, Shiro came down with two people, Coran that everyone knew, and a man with an angular face, light brown skin, and brown hair with a few white hairs scattered. Across the man's broad shoulders was a messenger bag that was presumably filled with medical supplies.

“I’m Ulaz, doctor for Vampire’s,” the unknown man introduced as they went to the middle of the room where Lance laid. “Is he the one known as Lance?” he asked and everyone nodded. He then went forward and started checking over Lance while the other stood my Shiro and Coran.

“How will he react to this?” Pidge asked and Coran twisted his mustache.

“Well, it all depends on the person. How has Lance reacted to the thought of vampires?” he asked and the two friends nodded while the three waited.

“He was pretty chill about since he didn’t think they existed. But I doubt he’ll react the same after being told he’s one now,” Pidge said and Hunk nodded agreement.

“Well, Ulaz and me will tell him and explain everything he needs to know about being a vampire. Once he’s calm enough, we’ll take him to the station and file that he’s been found. I can guess his parents will be excited to hear that  he’s alive,” Coran said and Hunk nodded.

“But, should he tell them that he’s a vampire? I’m pretty sure they’ll notice that he’s not aging,” Hunk pointed out and Coran nodded agreement to that, pulling his mustache out before letting go.

“Yes, he should. But that’s up to him when he does. All we can do is highly suggest him doing it sooner rather than later. From what I’ve seen of his family, they’re rather open to the idea of mythical and cryptid things being real. So, I’m positive they’ll react rather calm compared to others,” he explained and they all nodded.

“Hopefully,” Pidge said and then they quieted down. Waiting patiently for Ulaz to finish and Lance to wake up.

“Everything is fine. I redid the bandages they put on him and cleaned them thoroughly to make sure he doesn’t get an infection that would make his newly transformed body do crazy things,” Ulaz said walking over to them. “I estimate that he will be out for at least another hour while his body slowly speeds up it’s healing to heal all those wounds. After he wakes up, you’ll need to make sure he doesn’t move much since the more….severe wounds won’t be healed by then. It’ll take at least four hours for those to heal,” he explained and Coran nodded.

“Of course. I’ll call you in when we’re at the station to do another check up,” Coran agreed and Ulaz grabbed his stuff. “Do tell Thace the good news,” he called as Ulaz went up the stairs.

“Will do,” he called down and they all looked at Coran curiously.

“Why would he see Thace if he’s going home?” Hunk asked while Shiro had a semblance of an idea why.

“Why wouldn’t he? They are married,” Coran said and they all said  a quiet ‘oh’. “You didn’t know?” he asked.

“Well, we don’t go to the station often and don’t have run ins with policemen. So, of course we wouldn’t. Especially with how everyone at the station gave up after a month,” Pidge said and Coran nodded.

“Of course. The majority of the station, which are humans, stopped since they figured Lance was dead. But of course, me and the others that aren’t human continued searching since we could gather that the Galra took him,” Coran explained.

“There are vampires in the police force? More than just you and Ulaz?” Pidge asked and Coran nodded.

“Of course there is! My daughter is one and she’s soon gonna join the force should she want too. And how else do you except the town to be safe if there wasn’t? The Galra would have taken over this backwater town long ago if it weren’t for us here. They know boundaries and wouldn’t think of breaking them since the Altea clan is here. Granted we aren’t as strong as we were in past time, but we’re still strong enough that the Galra don’t dare come near. At least until eight months ago when they took Lance,” he explained and everyone looked over at Lance.

“Does the town know that their are vampires?” Keith asked.

“Yes and no. The adults know that there are vampires in town that protect them. We’ve made it clear that we have no intentions of harming anyone and only want to protect. All kids and teens though, they don’t. They’ve heard stories but don’t believe it until they see that I or someone else they know don’t every age. We will tell the people that Lance has changed, and that we will get those responsible for it. The Galra clan needs to know that we won’t take kindly to them taking and changing a human,” Coran said and everyone nodded agreement to that.

“If you or anyone else need help, we’ll be waiting. They need to be shown that they can’t take two people and change them without repercussions,” Shiro said and Coran nodded agreement.

“We’ll gladly take that help. I’ll have Allura contact Zarkon and ask him if he knows of this. Zarkon is the ruler of the Galra clan and respects us. He wouldn’t allow this to happen if he caught wind of it,” Coran said and Shiro nodded.

“What if the vampire’s that took Lance aren’t with the Galra clan?” Shiro asked.

“It’s unlikely since right next to us is the Galra clan broder that was a mile of no man's land. That section is were rouge or loner vampires go until they perhaps find a new clan. But we won’t know until Allura asks about this,” he answered and Shiro nodded.

“How come you aren’t asking this Zarkon person?” Pidge asked. “Aren’t you the leader of this clan?” she asked and Coran smiled.

“Allura was the daughter of the original leader, her father, Alfor. He was killed long ago by a crazy druid by the name Haggar. Both Zarkon and the rest of the Altea clan took care of her, getting more killed but she was soon taken down. From that, a shaky treaty was made between the two clans that agreed they would not fight and would help the other should they be attacked. I don’t understand why anyone in the Galra clan would attack, but well, we can but the speculations aside. I’ll be right back,” Coran said walking up the stairs, pulling his phone out.

“Wow. So all the adults, our  _ parents _ , knew vampires existed along with any young person who put two and two together. Lance most likely will be devastated that he won’t be able to grow up with his family, or even find love,” Pidge said and Hunk nodded agreement. A scowl made it’s way to Keith’s face as he thought about that and yelled out, swinging a punch to the wall.

Everyone started at that and looked over at him. “No one deserves to be deprived of finding their love,” he growled and they nodded slowly. Coran came down the stairs and looked at them confused.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Keith punched the wall in frustration for Lance,” Shiro said and Coran furrowed his brows.

“Now why would he do that?” he asked.

“Well, Lance won’t be able to find a love easily now that he’ll live forever, or however long vampires live,” Hunk said and Coran made a sound of understanding.

“It may be hard, but it’s possible. Many vampires find lovers. I myself had one, but she was killed early on along with Alfor’s wife. We helped eachother through our griefs. And if he does find a love that’s not a vampire, if they wanted, they could be turned,” Coran said and they stared.

“Isn’t it a painful process?” Pidge asked.

“The way the Galra do it, yes. But the Altea clan made it possible through another way. The Galra tried doing out way but it proved too difficult for them. Altea had two ways, one was get a majority of the turnee’s blood vampiric and then kill them. After an hour or so, they’ll wake up as a vampire, very peaceful since they won’t feel their body changing. The other is a tad more difficult. Mixing together a series of herbs and plants, you’ll make a mixture that’s put into the bloodstream via a wound and it’ll infect the person. After that, it doesn’t hurt as the body tries getting rid of the infection but fails and the infection is helped to change the person. You will be sick for it for a day. But once the illness passes, you’ll be a vampire,” Coran explained and everyone stared at him.

“Wow,” Hunk broke the silence after a little. “That’s just…..wow,” he started then stopped, at a loss for words.

“Those don’t sound that bad,” Keith said and Coran nodded.

“We wanted to make sure anyone that wanted too or loved a vampire wasn’t in pain when they got turned. So in all technicality, you lot and your family could turn and it’ll be like nothing happened except for feeling like yuck from the sickness,”

“I guess so. But let’s wait on any other turns until we get this one handled and calmed,” Shiro said and Coran nodded. They all turned back to Lance whose eyes were scrunched close in discomfort. Little sounds of discomfort left Lance’s throat and they waited in silence. Soon Lance’s eyes snap open and everyone rushed forward and help him down before he even tried to move.

“Wha-?” he asked and Coran brought over a glass of water.

“I’m sure you have lots of questions Lance,” Coran said and Lance nodded drinking the water.

“What happened?” he asked and they all shared a look.

“This is normal for new;y turns. Your mind shall clear in a bit and you’ll remember everything. Though, the more horrific stuff may not for a while or, ever. It all depends. I can assume though, that what happened before Shiro and Keith found you won’t be remembered for a while,” Coran said and lance nodded slowly.

“What, newly turned?” he asked, eyes wide and Coran nodded.

“Yes. We assume a vampire from the Galra clan or a outlander from that clan turned you into a vampire,” Coran said gently.

“I’m--” he cut off but Coran understood.

“Yes. Don’t worry though. You have me and all the other vampires in this town and around in the Altea clan to help. And we’ll make sure the one that did this pays,” he said and Lance nodded. His wide eyes flickered between everyone, and they could all see the fear in them.

“Are--?” he started but broke off.

“We don’t hate you. We could never hate you,” Hunk said and Pidge nodded as they sat on either side of Lance and hugged him.

“And don’t worry about everyone else in town. They know of vampire’s existence, well except for younger generations but they’ll realize,” Coran said and Lance furrowed his brows. “The adults and anyone else that figured it out, knows that vampires in the Altea clan are protecting them from anything that wishes them harm. And they’ll know that we plan to make those responsible for this pay,” he said and Lance nodded. “And me and the others will tell you everything you need to know when you feel ready,” he said gently and Lance nodded thanks.

“I’ll need a little,” he whispered and Coran nodded.

“Take all the time you need,” he replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? And yes, I made Ulaz and Thace a couple because it’s cute. Tell me what you think!


	3. Note

I'm goin on HAITUS for an indefinite time because of personal reasons. So no fic will be posted or updated for that time, i'm sorry for those who have been waiting for updates. im very sorry bit because of hate im not in a good emotional state to write so please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I LIVE!!!(mushu gif) Sorry for the very long wait, but as I said, I needed time to heal and I’m better. I’m not healed all the way, that would take years to do, but I’m definitely better. And let me say, thank you for all the kind messages from you guys! Those really helped me get better seeing that so many of you cared about my mental health. So, thank you. This is dedicated to those you reached out and wished me luck, you know who you are. And, fair warning, updates for all my fics will still be slow because of school. Just warning you, school can be so draining some days. Luv ya!!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

Lance glanced between Coran and the woman he introduced as his daughter, charge really, Allura. “Is all the things said about vampires true?” he asked after a little while, finally feeling sane from learning he’d become a vampire and there were more vampires in their town.

“Part way. Depending on the person, garlic can either be deadly or just a minor nuisance. For you, it can be assumed you’d just get stuffy if you eat it. For me, I’d get rashes if I ate it. Thace though, he’d have his throat constrict. As for the wooden stake through the heart, that’d kill anyone. Sunlight, while it doesn’t harm us as you can see, it does drain our energy so we’re only have half our powers, our strength for example,” she explained and Lance nodded understanding.

“Do you guys really drink human blood?” he asked and the two shared a look.

“Yes and no, my boy,” Coran said and Lance raised an eyebrow at that.

“We can if we want. Most do but we don’t need that much. And most of the time, they either drink from a loved one, friend or get some from the Hospital that puts aside blood for us, its usually the stuff they find won’t be good for donations. Sometimes, drinking an ounce of vampire's blood, usually a mates, will keep you sated for a whole month. But usually, if you drink two ounces of Human blood you’ll be good for a week. If you’d rather drink animals blood, a fox or young deer will suffice you for a week, but they’re hard to find. But, no matter what, you’ll be good,” Allura explained and Lance made a ‘oh’ face and sound.

“Also, we vampire’s tend to run a bit colder than the average human. While a human’s average temp would be 98 degrees about, a vampire would be at 92 degrees. Colder but not much!” Coran said excitedly and a smile graced Lance’s lips at that.

“Does that mean they can handle colder temps?” he asked and Coran twisted his mustache in thought.

“I should think so,” Coran said.

“We do,” Allura answered at the same time and they looked at each other. At that, Lance started laughing and that had the two smiling.

“Oh, Allura has Zarkon answered?” Coran asked and Allura sobered up with a serious expression.

“Yes, none of the current Galra coven has come over recently without our permission and that was before Lance was taken from our territory,” Allura said and Lance tilted his head.

“All vampire covens have territories that no other coven will go to to stay. If you know a coven is there you should ask permission to enter if you plan on staying for a longer than a day. And when Shiro went missing, we couldn’t do much other than ask Galra to keep an eye out since Shiro was technically in our version of no-man's-land. But you were taken on our land by the same people who took Shiro. That was their biggest mistake,” Coran said and a shiver went up Lance’s spine.

“Exactly. Zarkon said he banished a old general of his who wanted to continue fighting our coven, a Sendak. He apparently had some who agreed and they left. They’re presumably in the no-man’s-land. The forest outside of your friend Hunk’s house is where the border is. It’s two mile from where you disappeared. Because of blatantly taking someone under our territory and protection, this means war,” Coran said.

“While it’s never stated, it’s deeply ingrained that a vampire shall not take anyone from a territory of a different coven. If you do that means war between the covens if the one responsible isn’t handed over. Most covens will hand over the one responsible, but this Sendak probably led his makeshift coven to attack you and did this to you. Zarkon has agreed to send men out to find his location since he did allow Sendak to do this by not banning him from the state. Once Sendak is found, we’ll make a plan to attack. But enough of that for now. How do you feel, Lance?” Allura explained and Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.   
“Uh, fine I guess. Still a bit shocked that vampires actually exist and that I’m one of them now,” Lance said and the two nodded understanding. “Will we find out why they took me?” he asked and they looked at each other.

“You could have very well been taken because you were the best opportunity to do so. But we could be wrong,” Coran said and Lance nodded at that.

“I think I’ll need a bit to process that,” Lance admitted and they nodded understanding.

“Of course. Why don’t you go hang with Hunk and Pidge?” Coran suggested and Lance nodded standing up. He then left the house and walked over to Pidge’s where Hunk and Pidge where currently hanging with Shiro while Keith was at work.

“This fight will not be easy. Zarkon said Sendak had at least power vampires with him. We’ll need to contact my father's ghost,” Allura said and Coran’s eyes widened in shock, calling a ghost to speak to it is a difficult thing, and finding a witch to do it even moreso difficult to find, much less getting them to agree.

“Are you sure? If you do it yourself, it could require more energy than you possess,” Coran said and Allura turned to the door and looked off into the distance.

“We must try. He could have some valuable info.”

**XXX**

Lance smiled as he walked down the path toward Pidge’s house. As he walked, he felt himself drain of energy to where it felt like after an hour of listening to a teacher drone on, tired but ready to perk up once something fun or interesting happens. “So this is what half power feels like,” Lance muttered as he continued to walk and snorted a bit. “Not so bad,” he said and continued walking before pulling his phone out to look through his notifications and sends a quick text to his mom.

He soon arrived outside the house and rang the bell. The door opened to show Pidge’s brother, Matt. Matt gave him a warm smile as he stepped aside. “If I had to choose a side for who’s better, I’d say team Lance,” he said as Lance stepped inside and a laugh burst from Lance’s lips at that.

“Pidge chose well to introduce us,” Lance said as they walked and Matt nodded agreement as he wrapped a arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“She did. I knew she couldn’t resist having another join the Meme team,” he responded and Lance nodded agreement.

“Lance!” Hunk shouted and both Pidge and Shiro looked up from the laptop and smiled at him. “So you learned everything?” he asked and one side of his lips pulled up.

“Nah. I learned a good amount but they decided to give me a bit to let it soak in. another day and I should,” Lance explained as he grabbed something to drink.

“What about all the myths about vampires? Are they true?” Pidge asked and Lance laughed as he sat on the couch opposite of the two and Hunk and Matt joined him.

“They explained some of them. Like, as you saw, I can walk in sunlight but apparently at half energy\power. But honestly it just feels like when you get bored by a teacher. The garlic thing is mostly a wife's tale. Depending on the person it affects them differently apparently. For me they think I’d just get plugged up. Wooden stake to the heart will kill anyone. And the blood thing is true. But they don’t need that much to get by. Two ounces of human blood and your good for a week, if you don’t want to do that then find a fox or baby deer and your good for the same time. But apparently if your mated, you can drink just an ounce and you’ll be sated for a month!” Lance explained and everyone had eyebrows raised at that.

“Really?” Pidge asked and Lance nodded.

“That’s what they said. You could drink a friend thats a vampire’s blood for the same thing but apparently its better if your mated. And, vampires run a bit cooler at 92 degrees,” he said and everyone hummed at that.

“Well, that’s certainly interesting,” Shiro said finally and Lance nodded. “Well, why don’t we all just relax. I’m sure learning all about vampires is taxing on your mind, Lance,” he continued and Lance nodded.

“Hunk, why don’t you chose a fun movie,” Lance said and Hunk nodded getting up to go over to the movie case to pick a fun movie everyone would enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is DEF shorter. Sorry, I just couldn’t think of what to happen next. Next chap will prob have action or some bonding time between Lance and Keith. Keith didn’t make an appearance this chap bc of work. I should have really planned out the chap better, that one is purely on me. LUV YA!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, cliffy i guess. Ok just warnin, updates are gonna be slow since im gonna be doin three fics that i’ve been meanin to do. So plz don’t be mad. Plz tell me what who think!


End file.
